


Super-Uncle Bucky

by aceofhearts88



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney Movies, Flowers, Nail Polish, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t see himself as a hero, but they saw him as a superhero. He didn’t see himself as their uncle, but they saw him as their Super-Uncle. And honestly, Cassie Lang and Lila Barton got Bucky Barnes wrapped around every finger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Uncle Bucky

They were thick as thieves from the very first seconds their fathers introduced them to each other and it should have probably been a very pointed warning that Cooper took one look at the grins on their faces and then backed the hell away to go and play with his baby brother instead. Two hours in and they have already formed a secret language, are communicating in giggles and funny faces alone and probably already formed a plan to take over the world.

Clint and Scott regret it just a tiny bit, but at the end of the day, Lila and Cassie had so much and swore to be best friends forever, so maybe it had been worth it.

Maybe.

One year down the line and there was some fancy government ball, and the Avengers, plus their better halfs in the few cases who were not dating within the team, were all set to go, old ones and new ones, except for one. Bucky still got away with the excuses of being a man too easily overwhelmed by crowds, and there would have probably been a lot more protest from everyone but Steve if they hadn't needed a babysitter.

Cassie had begged her mother for weeks to spend the weekend with her Dad in New York City despite not being able to actually see him a lot with the gala around, but the Bartons were coming into town and that meant Lila was gonna be at the compount. She had won the argument after promising at least a hundred times to not get into trouble or get anyone else into trouble.

Their reunion after a couple of months of only letter contact went about as dramatic as it could be, they gasped upon seeing each other on opposite ends of the corridor, then started racing towards each other and flung themselves into each others' arms like long lost lovers. Natasha commented that Lila got it from Clint and he elbowed her, hard, while they watched both girls descend into that weird babbling that no one but them and Wanda, who had been robbed into their plans from time to time, understood.

The funny thing was that at least a third of their words soundly strangely Russian, but neither Natasha nor Bucky could get a meaning to it.

\--

In the afternoon, Cassie and Lila stood on either side of Bucky who held Nate in his arms as they waved their parents and the other Avengers off towards the ball. Cooper had chosen to stay with a friend instead of coming to New York

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Bucky asked as the last car vanished down the massive driveyard and looked down at the girls who exchanged a quick look before smiling up at him.  
"Can we make pizza?" They wanted to know together, big round eyes, pouty lips, messy pigtails and despite the voice in his head reminding him of the healthy food notion Laura had left him with, he felt all fight leave him before there could have even been one.

Pizza could be healthy. Clint was all fit and in good fighting strength, and he never seemed to eat anything but pizza while at the Avengers facility. Pizza was okay.

"Sure." He answered them and was immediately dragged off, barely able to keep a hold of Nate with the force they were using on him suddenly, Cassie pulling on his hand and arm, Lila shoving at his thighs from behind. The few members of staff that remained at hand on the weekends only smiled after them on their way back to the Avengers only part of the buildings.

\--

Bucky remembered making pizza way less mess inducing, but then again it had been a while since he had last cooked with small children who wanted to try everything themselves. Now there was a flour everywhere, Nate was licking tomato soup off of his hands where Bucky had saved him into his highchair from the bowl of tomatoes getting toppled over in Lila's try to get onto the counter without touching the ground.

Cassie looked like a ghost after the flour had fallen onto her when she hadn't wanted to wait for Bucky to get it down from the shelf and had reached for it herself. Bucky himself had already waved his clothes goodbye forever, but it was fun.

It really was fun, because there was a music and the girls danced and sang along, and then doubled over laughing again. They giggled a lot, tickled Nate and the toddler didn't even think about missing his Mommy for even a second it seemed. They hugged him about every five minutes for doing this with them, smiled all bright and pure sunshine while he did most of the actual pizza making.

\--

When the pizza was in the oven, he grabbed Nate and chased the girls into the bathroom in Barton's suite, getting promises to get clean before he went back into the kitchen and cleaned up Nate who had luckily enough not getting as messy as his older sister and her friend. When he was a bouncy grinning little babbling boy again, Bucky set him into the playpen in the big living room and let him smash his Avengers plushies together, so that he could return into the kitchen.

Aka the disaster one.

He sighed as he took a long look over the traces of their cooking and the happy pizza now baking away in the oven, totally unimpressed of his suffering silence.  
"I could set it onto the list for the cleaning staff, James." Friday offered her amused voice, but Bucky sighed again and then shook his head.  
"Thanks, doll, but my responsibility, my job. I'll get this cleaned up myself." He told her and then dragged both hands down his face.

"Shall I put on some jazz then to help with the mood?" He nodded at Friday's gentle probing and then pushed up his sleeves and got to work. Halfway into wiping counters and tabletops clean, a pair of hands reached for the broom next to his hip, and another one for the dustpan and trashbin. He turned around in surprise and watched for a moment how Lila and Cassie started to swipe the floor together.

Perfect little angels.

\--

They sat down on the couch in the living room once the pizza was done and dug in while watching a Disney movie. One that Bucky had Friday pick on random, just to make sure there were no arguments. Nate munched on his dinner in the highcair Bucky had pulled over while he had stuffed a towel into the neckline of the girl's shirts to save another set of clothes from being ruined.

But as messy a cook they were, their eating habits were wonderfully neat and Bucky found himself grinning when they both groaned in delight upon the first taste. The movie played along while they ate and then the girls were pointing out scenes to him and making him sing along to the songs and then shrieking at him, demanding he stop when he messed up a note on purpose.

By the time the movie was over, the pizza completely vanished and the girls giggling and whispering among themselves, Nate had all but nodded off. So Bucky got him changed and put into the travel bed in Barton's bedroom, told Friday to watch over him and alert him if there was any sign of trouble.

When he came back into the living room, two faces popped up from behind the couch, both girls grinning bright and full of plans.  
"Yes?" He asked, spoke those three letters very slowly and carefully, "What can I do for you lovely ladies?" 

"Can you sit down and be very still?" What a weird question that was, he mused as he let his eyes flicker from Lila to Cassie and back again.  
"People have told me that I am able to sit very still. Why, may I ask, should I?" He pushed on and raised an eyebrow when Lila and Cassie exchanged a look.

"Do you love us?" They chorused back at him.

And come on.

Put your weapons down, ladies.

"Of course I love you, you know that." He answered and then walked over on quick feet to wrap his arms around both girls who pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks and then hugged back, "I still wanna know what I am sitting down for before I do it."  
"Can we braid your hair?" Lila asked and Cassie took over with, "And paint your nails?"

Could have definitely been a lot worse.

He had experienced way worse when they were involved. His head had already gone through the motions with prank plans and how to convince them to let it hit Steve.

"Only if we watch Sleeping Beauty."

Lila and Cassie screamed in joy, gave him another kiss and then flung themselves over the couch to race down the corridor to what he guessed was get their things. He had seen them with Natasha, Wanda and Hope before, taking nail polish into a business that was kinda scary.

\--

"Aren't I supposed to be the one to make you feel like princesses? Last time you two were here, I was crowned the best knight in shining armor." He recounted, careful not to move his head too much where Cassie was very eager in braiding his hair. Flowers had been pulled out from somewhere and were now waiting in a small bowl to be added to the complicated stuff going on on top of his head.

"Last time we weren't princesses, Bucky." Lila reminded him, holding up two bottles of nail polishes into the light, they honestly looked the same to him, "We were warrior queens, defending the world from the nasty green-stuff-eaters."

Steve and Sam in that case.

He had never expected broccoli to induce so much fun.

"And you are the best knight in shining armor, because you are shiny." Cassie reminded him and Bucky snorted, making both of them giggle and him wriggle the fingers of his metal hand. Definitely shiny and all glittery now, it might get interesting to get that off again, but he didn't care, this was all way too much fun and so relaxing.

Being pampered was nice.

"And what is this then? Am I being prettied up to be wedded off to the Prince of the rival kingdom?" He gave an idea and Lila rolled her eyes, choosing a dark blue and got started on his flesh hand.  
"T'Challa is not coming by again until the end of the month, Daddy told me so, and he is a king." That answer from Cassie kinda threw him for a loop for a minute or two and he blindly stared ahead at the scenes of the movie on the TV.

"Kings marry princesses." Lila's continuation of that thought didn't help either, "They marry and then the princess becomes Queen, but T'Challa's sister explained to me that things are different in Africa. Did you know that, Bucky?" He had no idea if he nodded or not, "But it doesn't matter anyway, because Bucky has a prince already."

Oh.

He did?

What a bummer no one told him.

"Wanda said not to tell him, Lila." Cassie whisper hissed at the girl currently drawing his nails dark blue. Wanda said not to tell him what now? This was getting really interested.  
"I'm not telling him anything." Lila protested and then they started in their own language again and Bucky didn't even try to follow, choosing to hum along to the music.

\--

He honestly couldn't get enough of looking at his fingers when the girls knelt at his feet to work on those nails together and he had to use some more concentration to sit still now, their tiny little fingers tickled. He was trying to figure out if there was some underlying sign or message that he was supposed to get.

Metal ring and pointer fingers were dark grey with red wings on them, Lila had a very good stable hand and was a very good artist already. The other three fingers were black with silver crowns. 

It should probably be ringing in his head.

His other hand had dark blue nails with red glittery stars on them. Bucky was able to get those. 

"What'cha painting my toes?" He asked and Lila held up bubbly pink and sunshine yellow, while Cassie showed him princess rose and sparkly purple, and he did not just remember those names.  
"Our colors." Cassie explained and he hummed in understanding, watching them focus back on his toenails.  
"Why your colors?" He wanted to know, biting his lips when Lila found another rather ticklish spot in accident while pulling his toe into better light.

"Because you're our Super-Uncle Bucky, and we love you very much, and you need to see that every day."

\--

They were tired after some rounds of boardgames while his nails dried, and he carried them into Scott's bathroom, pulled funny faces while they brushed their teeth and then tugged them in in Cassie's room.

"Can you tell us a story?" Lila asked when he made to leave, having set the Iron Man nightlight into place after Cassie had picked it from her collection.  
"How about Friday reads us a story while I play pillow?" Because honestly, he was kinda exhausted, too. He had been up at the crack of dawn to run with Steve, then sparred with Natasha, then played with the girls after they had arrived and been full of hyped up energy, then sat down to give opinions for Wanda while she chose a dress to wear for the evening.

His option was met with great reception and Lila and Cassie made room for him in the middle of the bed. Bucky settled down with a relieved sigh, and then laughed when Cassie and Lila crawled under his arms to rest their heads on his chest with his arms around their little bodies. He made sure to pull up the blanket and then raised a thumbs up to the ceiling.

"Hit us, Friday."

The lights got dimmed and Friday's gentle voice did not only lull two young girls to sleep.

\--

"Buck, hey, wake up."

"He looks like he is ready for a beauty pageant."

"Shut up Sam and help me. Buck, come on, wake up."

"Dude, why are my colors and wings painted on his nails? And what's this bullshit with the silver crown?"

Bucky grunted and reluctantly blinked open his eyes, batting Sam's hands away where they were fumbling around his fingers.  
"Go away." He groaned, "I'm comfortable here." He complained and Steve sighed but let go of his feet, Sam's curious hands went into his hair, and Bucky would have protested but the touch felt as always so nice.

"Oh man, I love the hair, I totally love the hair." He said and then grinned down at Bucky, while Steve somehow mumbled something under his breath that to his ears sounded a lot like 'Yeah, you love everything about him, we know', but he really wasn't awake enough to process that.  
"Only I get to be pretty." He replied instead and let his eyes fall shut again, "Because I'm Super-Uncle Bucky."

"Sleep well, princess."


End file.
